Leader Vs Magnae
by YeolliePark
Summary: Suho yang dikenal mempunyai sifat yang guardian itu menyetujui taruhan yang sengaja dibuat oleh Sehun sang magnae dari EXO K. apakah taruhan itu? Bagaimanakah nasib seorang Suho yang terkenal ramah dan baik hati kepada orang,mendapatkan taruhan yang sangat sulit? Akankah Suho menang ataukah sebaliknya? Yuk kita lihat aja.. XD *poor Suho oppa*
1. Chapter 1

**Leader Vs Magnae**

**Summary : Suho yang dikenal mempunyai sifat yang guardian itu menyetujui taruhan yang sengaja dibuat oleh Sehun sang magnae dari EXO K. apakah taruhan itu? Bagaimanakah nasib seorang Suho yang terkenal ramah dan baik hati kepada orang,mendapatkan taruhan yang sangat sulit? Akankah Suho menang ataukah sebaliknya? Yuk kita lihat aja.. XD *poor Suho oppa***


	2. Chapter 2

**Leader Vs Magnae**

**by YeolliePark**

**Author: YeolliePark**

**Main Cast : Kim Joon Myeon as Suho (EXO-K) **

** Oh Sehoon as Sehun (EXO-K) **

** Kim Sin Myeon as You (OC) **

** Other Member EXO-K**

**Support Cast : Lee Soo Man**

** EXO-M Member**

**Genre : Humor, OOC, Friendship XD**

**Rated : T **

**Summary : Suho yang dikenal mempunyai sifat yang guardian itu menyetujui taruhan yang sengaja dibuat oleh Sehun sang magnae dari EXO K. apakah taruhan itu? Bagaimanakah nasib seorang Suho yang terkenal ramah dan baik hati kepada orang,mendapatkan taruhan yang sangat sulit? Akankah Suho menang ataukah sebaliknya? Yuk kita lihat aja.. XD *poor Suho oppa* **

**NOTE : Kalo gag suka jangan dibaca.. No Flame No Bash.**

**gaje,TYPO,abal,tidak sesuai EYD. Berantakan banged! mohon maklum author baru..kekeke XD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Virus *ralat* Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**YeolliePark_**

**_~Flashback~_**

Normal Pov

Seorang yeoja berambut lurus dan hitam sedang duduk didepan teras sambil menyesap secangkir teh di pagi yang cerah ini. Yeoja itu sedang mengamati sebuah obyek yang terpampang di depan nya. Terlihat sangat manis dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalau sang yeoja itu tengah kesal dan melamun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sesekali dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dadanya. Setengah jam sudah yeoja itu setia dengan posisinya. Bibir plum nya terlihat bergerak,sepertinya yeoja itu menggumam.

"hah…bosen banget di rumah terus terusan. Pengen kerja tapi mau kerja apa. Eomma dan appa sibuk lah dikantor,yeodongsaeng ku juga lagi kuliah di luar negeri, jadi dech aku sendirian dirumah yang besar ini. Hah sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam aja daripada ngeliatin objek yang gag jelas."

Yeoja itun pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya merenung untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Waktu sudah menutup pintu rumahnya,Sin Myeon,ya nama yeoja itu,melangkah kedalam rumah itu. Waktu telah beberapa langkah, Sin Myeon bebalik karena Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sin Myeon mendecak kesal.

Sin Myeon Pov

Huh..bosen banged gue,sendirian aja kerjaan gue,padahal gue dah ngirim surat lamaran ke kantor artis itu tapi masih aja belum ada panggilan. Udah penuh kali ya? Ah udahlah pusing gue mikirin terus. Mending masuk ke dalam aja. Baru beberapa langkah aku masuk bel rumah ku bunyi.

TING….TING….TING…..TING…..

Aish siapa sih datang pagi banged gak liat apa aku lagi kesel. Pasti tamu itu nyari ortu ku deh. Huh selalu…

Aku terpaksa berbalik dan membuka pintu. Setelah aku membuka pintu,aku menemukan sosok namja tinggi dengan berpakaian layaknya seorang pegawai dengan posisi membelakangiku. Nugu ? apa eomma dan appa menyuruh aku kekantornya gag mungkin banged kan? Tumben-tumbenan eomma mendatangkan pegawai ke rumah? Aneh..

"nuguseyo?" aku menanyai nya. Sepertinya dia agak terkejut dengan ucapanku. Dan mungkin dia tak menyadari kalo aku udah membuka pintunya dilihat dari gerak geriknya. Namja itu memutar badannya untuk menghadapku. Terlihat namja itu sedang membawa map coklat.

Namja dengan kulit agak kecoklatan *bayangin aja kulitnya kayak Kai oppa*, dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan *banyangin aja rambutnya dan tingginya kayak Kyuhyun oppa* dengan tinggi kira-kira 183. Namja itu pun akhirnya bicara

"ahh..apakah noona yang bernama Kim Sin Myeon?" tanya namja itu. Kok dia tau kalo nama ku Sin Myeon.

"Ne. anda siapa ya? Mau mencari orang tua saya? Mianhe orang tua saya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Mereka sedang kerja. Ada keperluan apa biar nanti saya sampaikan."

"E-eh..saya tidak mencari orang tua anda. Tetapi saya mau memberikan amplop ini pada anda. Karena atasan saya yang memberikan amplop ini untuk menyampaikan kepada anda. Oh saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Joneun Lee Do Fin imnida. anda bisa memanggil ku Fino. Aku pegawai di SMTOWN." Aku terkejut setelah dia mengenalkan dirinya. Mwoo?dia pegawai smtown yang aku dulu ngelamar pekerjaan? Wah apa ya yang aku dapat dalam amplop ini?aku jadi penasaran.

"Ah..ne Fino-ssi. Gamsahamnida. Ayo silakan masuk. Aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu untuk anda." Aku mengajak dia masuk tapi dia menolaknya. Kurang bagus rumahnya eoh?

"Emm..gamsahamnida Sin Myeon-ssi. Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di sana. Saya pamit dulu ne. annyeong"

Baru aku mau mempersilahkan masuk dia udah mau pergi. Yah gak pa pa deh.

"Ne annyeong. Gamsahamnida ne" aku melambaikan tanganku aku tutup pintunya aku langsung duduk di sofa. Aku membuka amplop coklat itu. Kuambil sebuah kertas putih itu. Aku membacanya.

**_Kpd Yth. _**

**_Kim Sin Myeon_**

**_Dari Lee Soo Man_**

**_Direktur di _**

**_ Annyeong Sin Myeon-ssi. Saya Lee Soo Man Direktur SMTOWN. Saya memberitahu anda tentang lamaran pekerjaan yang anda ajukan 2 minggu yang lalu. Setelah saya meriview tentang biodata dan kelengkapannya,saya telah mempertimbangkan keputusan saya. Berhubung saya telah mengenalkan ke publik tentang keluarnya Boyband baru yang bernama EXO,saya kewalahan untuk mengatur jadwal boyband baru ku itu. Saya telah memilih anda karena kebetulan anda yang pertama kali mengajukan lamaran kerja di perusahaan kami. Kami sangat berterima kasih kepada anda yang telah menawarkan diri ke perusahaan kami. Jika anda berkenan hadir, kami akan menyiapkan semuanya untuk anda. Dijamin 1 hari anda bisa bekerja di perusahaan kami saat itu juga. Datanglah ke kantor saya Hari minggu jam 15.30 sore. Saya tunggu kedatangan anda._**

**_Gamsahamnida telah mau bekerja dengan perusahaan kami._**

**_Salam _**

**_Lee Soo Man_**

Oh ini surat penerimaan pegawai ya…MWOOO? Aku ketrima kerja ? uwaaaaa…. Umma Appa aku ketrima.. ahh senangnya. Terima kasih ya tuhan. Engkau telah mengabulkan doa ku. Tak lama kemudian handphone ku bebrbunyi segera kurogoh handphone ku yang ada di saku celana ku.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"yeoboseyo. Bisa bicara dengan Kim Sin Myeon?"

"Ah..ne saya sendiri. Nuguseyo?"

"Joneun Lee Soo Man imnida. Langsung ke intinya ok. Apakah anda telah menerima surat dari saya? Kalau sudah terima kasih telah mau bergabung dengan perusahaan kami. Semoga

anda terbiasa."

"ne. saya telah menerimanya. Ne. gamsahamnida."

"ok kalau begitu terima kasih atas kesempatanya. Annyeong."

"ne annyeong"

Wah itu tadi direkturnya ya..ahh senang sekali rasanya.. lebih baik aku siap siap aja ah. Besok aku ke kantornya. Tapi gimana dengan kuliahku ya. Pikir belakangan aja.

**_~Flashback End~_**

_**YeolliePark_**

**Normal Pov**

Disebuah bangunan atau yang sering disebut kantor yang bertuliskan SMTOWN atau yang lebih dikenal dengan perusahaan agensi SMEnt. Terlihatlah namja paruh baya yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Namja itu adalah Lee Soo Man,pemilik agensi SMTOWN/SMEnt. Namja itu sedang menunggu orang atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja berumur 20 tahun memasuki halaman depan kantor SM. Yeoja itu membawa koper dan sebuah amplop. Yeoja itu lalu melangkah untuk masuk kedalam. Tapi langkah yeoja tersebut terhenti karena tepat didahadapan yeoja tersebut berdirilah berdirilah seorang namja paruh baya, Lee Soo Man. Soo Man memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan tak lupa menyapa yeoja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kim Sin Myeon.

"annyeong,Kim Sin Myeon imnida. Senang bertemu dengan anda. Anda pasti Lee Soo Man yang memanggil saya kemarin ya?" tanya Sin Myeon sambil mengingat dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya sampai sejajar dengan hidung.

"Ah..Annyeong Kim Sin Myeon-ssi. Senang bertemu anda juga. Ne,saya yang menghubungi anda kemarin lewat surat panggilan." Sahut Soo Man dengan masih memasang senyum mautnya (?)

"Wah…suatu kehormatan bagi saya Soo Man-ssi,berada di sini. Gamsahamnida. Eum..Boleh saya tanya? Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya?"

"Eum,mungkin akan saya jawab setelah anda masuk dan meletakkan barang anda di asrama yeoja. Ayo ikut saya" jawab Soo Man seraya berjalan mendahului Sin Myeon.

Sin Myeon hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengikuti langkah Soo Man dari belakang. Yeoja itu sesekali berdecak kagum karena betapa besarnya & mewah kantor yang akan dia buat untuk mengais rezeki. SooMan berhenti di salah satu ruang kamar yang terlihat sederhana tapi terkesan klasik dan mewah. Lantai beralaskan karpet bulu yang sangat lembut dan empuk.

Tempat tidur berukuran king size dengan 2 bantal dan 1 guling. Springbed itu beralaskan kain sprei yang berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga lily putih yang mekar,disamping tempat tidur itu,ada meja nakas dan sebuah lampu payung yang menyala dengan motif ukiran huruf Cina dan Hangul.

Di dinding sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah foto dinding ukuran jumbo yang bergambar namja dan beberapa yeoja yang sedang berpose,dan diatas gambar kanvas yang kosong itu ada sebuah tulisan besar **'SM FAMILY' **. yeoja itu berfikir kalau dalam foto tersebut adalah keluarga SMEnt. Dan disebelah kiri kamar tidur tersebut terdapat meja rias,disamping meja rias tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan yang tampak kecil,dan mungkin itu kamar mandi.

Yeoja itu tampak terlihat kagum dengan ruangan barunya itu. Sampai tak sadar jika Soo Man yang berdiri di sampingnya memanggil namanya,setelah selesai menjelaskan fungsi ruangan itu.

"Sin Myeon-ssi,gwaenchana? Ada yang anda tidak suka atau tidak nyaman? Mianhamnida,ini satu-satunya ruangan yang tersisa,karena kamar lain telah penuh oleh pegawai yang kerja disini."

'mwoo?satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa?gak suka?gak nyaman?aku bakalan nyaman dan suka sekali dan gak akan pernah ninggalin nih kamar! Gila,kamar 1 aja kayak kamar kerajaan,lalu kamar lainnya gimana ya? Lalu kamar artisnya gimana juga ya? Mewah kali ya?' batin Sin Myeon.

Setelah sadar dari dunia fantasinya a.k.a ngelamun,Sin Myeon segera menggeleng dan langsung dan langsung tampang sopan sesopan mungkin.

"aa-aah..n-ne,gwaenchana Soo Man-ssi. Kamar ini lebih dari cukup. Gamsahamnida Soo Man-ssi,mianhe merepotkan anda." Si Myeon membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"ne,gwaenchana. Semoga anda senang berada disini,dan oh ya,nanti malam anda keruangan saya,dan jangan lupa anda membawa surat yang telah anda bawa tadi. Ada yang mau saya bicarakan. Oke? Annyeong Sin Myeon-ssi. Selamat sore." Soo Man menutup pintu itu dan meninggalkan Sin Myeon yang sejak tadi tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sepeninggal Soo Man, Sin Myeon pun membereskan barangnya dan sesekali tangan mungilnya mengelap(?) peluh yang jatuh dari dahinya. Setelah membereskan semua barangnya,yeoja manis tersebut langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kingsizenya yang empuk dan segera mengambil iphone-nya yang berwarna pink miliknya dan mulai mencari sebuah nama di kontak hpnya. Setelah nama yang dicari ketemu,Sin Myeon segera memanggilnya.

Tuut…tuuut…tuuuutt…tuuuutttt…..

Klik..

"Yeoboseyo.."jawab suara di seberang .

"Yeoboseyo umma,aku sudah sampek umma. Dan baru aja beresin kamar umma. Bla…bla…bla…

15 menit kemudian…

Sin Myeon telah mengakhiri panggilannya. Sin Myeon akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sampai jam 7 nanti. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 lbh 15 menit sore. 'masih ada waktu 3 jam untuk istirahat' pikir Sin Myeon. Tanpa pikir pikir lagi kedua mata Sin Myeon telah tertutup dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

_**YeolliePark_**

#Note : Nih author jelasin tentang gadis bernama Kim Sin Myeon.

Name : Kim Sin Myeon

TTL : Incheon, 22 Mei 1993

Pendidikan : Kyunghee University, Jurusan Performing Of Arts

Alamat : Gangnam City, South Korea

Gadis ini mempunyai rambut hitam lurus sepinggang,muka baby face*liat hyuna yang di MV Ice Cream*,kulit putih seputih susu*kayak Sehun oppa*,mempunyai mata foxy,hidung agak mancung,bibir shape M yang berwarna merah muda*liat Sungmin oppa*,tinggi badan yang ideal*liat Yoona eonni*. Orang tua gadis ini bekerja sebagai kepala manajer perusahaan dan sekretaris perusahaan terkenal di Korea. Tidak salah kan Soo Man memilih calon manajer. Ya,Soo Man memilih gadis ini karena dia cekatan,ulet,dan disiplin dalam menjalankan tugas/perintah. Dia keluar dari kuliahnya karena tidak ingin merepotkan ke dua orangtuanya. Nah sekarang udah kenal kan siapa Kim Sin Myeon sebenarnya? Ok back to the story#

**_YeolliePark_**

**Sin Myeon pov**

Tiba-tiba aku tebangun dari tidur ku yang nyaman ini. Hah enaknya tidur tanpa diganggu hahaha… . Kukedipkan mataku perlahan dan kurenggangkan ototku. Hah..terasa capek juga perjalanan tadi. Ah..jam berapa sekarang? Segera mataku tertuju pada jam dinding bergambar tulisan 'SJ' itu. 'MWOOO? Jam 6.45? aku tertidur terlalu lama donk?aduh gimana nih? Waktuku hanya 10 menit lagi,aduuhh…om Soo Man bakalan marah nih. Ini kan hari pertama aku kerja,masak udah buat salah? Yang bener aja donk' batinku. Segera ku sambar handuk yang entah dari mana,dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

7 menit kemudian….

Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan berpakaian lengkap. Ya meskipun gak lengkap-lengkap juga sih. Cuma celana jins biru dan kemeja putih polos. Setelah dandan,aku keluar dari kamar dan langsung ke ruangan Lee Soo Man. Bodohnya aku,aku kan kagak ngerti ruangan tuh orang. Bagaimana mungkin aku keruangannya tanpa tau ruangannya*ribet yak*

"aishh..jinjja!" aku terus saja mengumpat sepanjang jalan. Aku terus berlari dan tak kuhiraukan orang berlalu lalang disekitarku menatap ku aneh. Yang ada di otakku sekarang jalan ke ruangan Lee Soo Man dan waktu yang telat. Saat aku tengah jalan *setengah* berlari,aku melirik jam tanganku yang melingkar dan menunjukkan pukul 19.05 KST.

'Uwaaa…aku telat' aku membatin. Saat aku memandang arlojiku,tiba-tiba seorang namja yang agak sedikit pendek dariku menabrakku,membuat aku terjungkal kebelakang.

BRUUUKK…

"aaawww..appo…!" rintihku sambil memegangi pundak ku sebelah kiriku.,dan bokongku yang mendarat mulus diatas lantai kantor itu. Segera kudongakkan wajahku untuk menatap wajah namja yang menabrakku tadi. Dan apa yang aku lihat pemirsa? (R:wajah jelek? A: ah bukan.) yang kulihat itu wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi,pandangan mata kosong tetapi kedua bola mata itu menatapku intens. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali ke alam sadar. Kemudian dia jongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundakku. Segera ku tepis tangan namja itu. Aku takut dia berniat jelek terhadapku. Dapat kulihat namja itu mengernyit heran.

"hei gwaenchana noona? Tenang aku orang baik,jangan takut. Di gedung ini penjagaanya sangat ketat jadi tenang. Mian kalau tadi aku menabrakmu,karena aku juga sedang dikejar waktu. Mianhamnida." Dia menunduk sehabis mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Hah..lega, karena dia orang baik.

Sebenarnya aku gak yakin juga sih kalau dia orang jahat. Dilihat dari mukanya sih tampan,good looking ,ditambah senyumannya dari tadi gak pernah lepas dan juga kulitnya yang putih seputih susu. Huh..ni orang apa malaikat yak? Tapi tinggi badannya itu lho dibilang tinggi juga impossible,dibilang pendek juga gak pendek-pendek amat. Aisshh.. gimana sih deskripsinya? Bingung sendiri. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Dan kulihat dia masih bertahan dengan senyumannya,itu membuatku melting tau gak. Segera kulihat arlojiku dan jam sudah menunjukkan 19.15 KST. Uwaaa..aku telat! Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan membungkuk.

"ahh..nan gwaenchana. Mian kalau aku juga jalan tak lihat depan dan menabrakmu. Mianhe. Ah aku buru-buru . aku duluan ne? annyeong."

Segera aku jalan lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya. Aku berjalan tanpa arah(lagi),karena bodohnya aku lupa tanya pada namja tadi letak ruangan Lee Soo Man. Siapa tau dia ngerti. Huh..bodohnya diriku. Tak jauh letakku berjalan,kulihat seorang namja paruh baya sedang duduk di kursi tunggu segera ku hampiri namja tersebut.

"annyeong ahjussi,mianhe mengganggu kegiatan anda. Saya mau tanya,ruangan Lee Soo Man sajangnim dimana ya?" ahjussi itu nampak agak kaget dengan ucapan ku. Hei, apa aku terlihat berantakan? Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang penguntit? Aku lihat diriku dari bawah sampai atas,gak ada yang salah. Maksud apa? Beberapa detik telah lewat. Ahjussi itu baru membuka suara. Kenapa gak dari tadi om?

"maaf ada perlu apa ahgassi mencari Lee soo man? Apa anda telah membuat janji dengan beliau?" aduh,demi boxer Siwon,demi celana dalam Leeteuk(?),gue buru-buru nih malah pura-pura jadi satpam lagi. Iihhh…bener-bener deh!

"e-eh..sudah ajussi,katanya aku harus ke ruangannya langsung katanya ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"oh..mianhe,saya nggak tahu. Nah ruangannya ada di lantai 4,nomor 450*ngasal*. Kau hanya tinngal naik lift dan cari ruangan nomor 450. Eum..Soo Man pasti di ruangannya. Hati-hati." Kata ahjussi itu.

Oh God! Akhirnya aku dapat juga alamat(?) ruangannya. Meskipun gue nyari disekitar sini pun gak bakalan ketemu. Kan ini lantai 1. Jelas donk!

"ah..gamsahamnida ahjussi. Ne…annyeong." Langsung aja aku ngacir ke lift terdekat(?) dan mencet tombol 4. Hah..lega sekali. Tinggal menghadapi 1 singa nih. Ah siap-siap dulu. Cek penampilan,cek wajah,cek rambut. Sip. Siap deh! Lee Soo Man aku datang!

TBC

Talking2 with author:

annyeong aku authorr baru kecee'(?). ini fic ane yang pertama.. mohon diriiiviewww ye.. *.* bow

Joneun Kiky Imnida...

selamt membaca ne nae chingu yang nae sarang(?) *bahasa apaan nih?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note's :**

**Para readers yang telah nunggu,,mianhe aku baru update cz modem author leeemmooottt minta ampun….author usahakan update sekarang ne.. **

**Silahkan menikmati.. :D**

**Other Side..(Lantai 3)**

Terlihat 6 namja kece badai cetarrr membahanaaa….sedang berkumpul,lebih tepatnya menunggu seseorang. Yap..mereka adalah boyband keluaran SMEnt. bernama EXO. Sebenarnya sih ada 12 tapi sisanya sedang berada di negara tirai bambu atau China. Karena 'mungkin' hanya fokus di China. Grup ini dibagi dua kelompok EXO K untuk Korea dan EXO M untuk China. Yang tinggal disini hanyalah EXO K. karena lebih fokus di Korea. Mereka di suruh Lee Soo Man untuk menunggu karena ada yang penting. Mereka telah menunggu selama hampir satu jam. Ada salah satu dari mereka merengek lapar. Namja tinggi dengan kulit putih itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan 2 tangan yang menumpu dagunya sebagai alas. Namja itu terus merengek ke namja yang agak pendek dan berkulit putih sama dengan namja yang merengek tadi.

"akh..hyung..apa masih lama si om-om itu kesininya? Udah gak tahan nih Suho hyung. Sakit banged." Kata nammja berkulit putih itu yang merengek sambil memegangi perutnya.

"aish..Sehun-ah,bisakah kau diam?gue tau lu kelaparan,kita-kita juga kelaparan,bukan Cuma lu aja. Sabar dikit napa sih?" celetuk namja berawakan tinggi dengan kulit coklat,(R:pasti itu si Kai Kkamjong itu ne?) ya..bener banged. Itu si Kai dancing machine EXO K.

"heh..kkamjong, gue gak bicara sama elu ye,aku bicara ama Suho hyung!" nada marah dari sang magnae.

"eh..cadel,berani lu sama gue,gue gorok baru tau rasa lu!" Kai tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua saling lempar deathglare.

"ape lu?!" – Kai

"ape lu?!" – Sehun

" mau mati lu?!" – Kai

"mau neraka(?) lu?!" - Sehun

Mereka terus saja menyerang kata demi kata hanya maslah 1 kata "LAPAR". 4 namja di samping Kai dan Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah 2 magnae mereka dengan tatapan 'magnae aneh!'. Kegiatan Kai & Sehun harus berhenti ketika sebuah suara dari hyung tertua mereka menginterupsi dengan suara yang lembut tapi mengandung makna.

"Kai,lanjutkan perkataanmu atau 'umma' mu akan jadi 'umma'ku, dan kau Sehun, lanjutkan merengek mu atau ku bilang pada Luhan hyung,kalau kau yang sebenarnya memasukkan obat pencuci perut ke dalam minumannya. Jadi Kai,Sehun kalian pilih diam atau menerima tawaranku?" Suho bertanya dengan sangat pelan dan halus.

Ucapan Suho membuat kedua magnae itu terdiam. Bagaimana bisa gak diam coba kalau Suho mengucapkan kata-katanya penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kata 'umma' dan 'memasukkan obat pencuci perut ke dalam minumannya'. Kai mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'umma' dalam hal ini. Karena 'umma' di EXO K adalah Do Kyungsoo. Uke dari seorang Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai. Dan Kai selalu tak suka dengan Suho jika Suho selalu dekat dengan D.O,meskipun hanya meminta D.O untuk mengajarinya latihan vokal,menyuruh D.O memasak pun. Tidak jauh dengan keadaan Sehun. Sehun terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Emang selalu kali ya,magnae selalu manja dan rese. Kerjaan Sehun di luar grup hanya tidur,makan,dan ngerekcokkin para hyungnya,tak terkecuali para kru yang deket dengan member EXO K menjadi korban kerese'annya. Tak jarang magnae EXO K itu bikin rusuh,hanya jika moodnya yang jelek. Kedua magnae itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung memekik kaget bebarengan.

"MWOO? Andweee!" – Kai dan Sehun

"Yak,Kim Joon Myeon,jangan asal ambil aja 'eomma' ku! Enak aja! Andwe! Maldo andwee!" – Kai

"Ya! Hyung jangan donk,ntar aku di cuekin ama Luhan hyung gimana donk? kalo aku dimarahi terus nangis,wajahku gak tampan lagi donk? hyung mau tanggung jawab!" – Sehun

PLETAKK….

PLETAKK…..

"HEI…KKAMJONG,KAU TIDAK DIAJARI SOPAN SANTUN SAMA ORANG TUAMU,BAGAIMANA BERBICARA KEPADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA?" Suho naik pitam.

"huhuhu…appo hyung! Eumm..sepertinya ngerti tuh hyung. Napa emang? Hyung keberatan? Udah hyung jangan marah-marah ntar tambah tua lho hyung. Ya gag Sehunnie?". Kai berkata sambil menolehkan kepala ke Sehun dengan senyum yang menyeringai. Sehun mengangguk dan senyum menyeringai. 'emang sih dia tampan tapi umur tidak bisa ditipu. Kalau udah tua ya tua aja gak usah dibilangi juga gua ngerti kok kalau situ tua. Hahaha' batin Sehun.

"kaaaiii…!." Suho menggeram marah. Melihat leader mereka marah. Sifat ke-ibu-an Dio muncul. Dio mengusap punggung Suho perlahan. Setelah Dio merasakan nafas yang terkontrol, Dio mulai berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik.

"hyung, sudahlah..jangan dimasukin ke hati,mereka kan biasa kayak gitu. Hyung kan tau kalau mereka lapar,makanya mereka membuat keributan agar mereka menahan lapar mereka. Dengan begitu,mereka tidak akan merasakan lapar itu. Percayalah hyung. Aku tau kebiasaan mereka. Jangan dimasukin ke hati ya hyung. Sekarang coba deh hyung,cari cemilan sembari nenangin pikiran,mungkin hyung juga lapar makanya hyung tersulut oleh kata-kata Kai dan Sehun. Jangan dimasukin ke hati ne hyung."

Dio berbicara layaknya seorang istri kepada suami. Suho hanya membalasnya dengan senyum angelicnya. Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, Suho menatap para dongsaengnya.

Terlihat couple ChanBaek yang sedang asyik bercanda,dan KaiHun yang berebut tisu dan Dio yang jadi penengah. Suho menghela nafas,melihat para dongsaengnya yang kadang terlihat dewasa kadang di sisi lain terlihat seperti umur 10 tahun. Dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan kosong Suho meninggalkan ruangan itu,untuk mencari cinta *O.o* ralat mencari cemilan untuk mengganjal perutnya dan dongsaengnya.

Suho keluar dari lift,dengan malas. Pikirannya kemana-mana. Sampai tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Waktu dia mau menuju pintu keluar,dia menabrak seorang yeoja denagn sangat keras. Sang yeoja jatuh terduduk dengan keras,tapi Suho hanya diam memandangi yeoja itu dalam diam. Pikirannya melayang,tatapannya kosong dan terus melihat ke manik mata sang yeoja ketika yeoja itu mendongak.

**Suho Pov.**

'Hah, kenapa sih, Kai dan Sehun tak pernah akur? Apa aku salah pada mereka? Emang gue sudah tua. Terus apa masalahnya pada mereka? Yang punya umur gue,yang tua kan juga gue! Kenapa situ yang sewot? Dan kenapa juga ya gue tadi ngeladeni kata terakhir si Kkamjong? Bener kata Kyungsoo. Gue jadi gila ntar ngeladeni kata-kata si Kkamjong ama si Bihun itu. Aaarrgghhh..sialann!' aku terus saja mengumpat dalam hati dan pikiranku melayang,dan juga pandangan mataku kosong. Bisa dikatakan aku melamun.

Saking asyiknya ngelamun, aku gak merhatiin jalan. Tiba-tiba kok ada yang nabrak gue ya? Ah mungkin halusinasiku saja. Tapi waktu aku mau beranjak,aku dikejutkan suara yeoja. Ku tengok kanan kiri gak ada orang. Siapa ya? Hii…hantu kali ya? Hiii…

BRUGG…

"aauuccchhh….appo!"

_TBC_

Talking2 with author :

Tania3424 : hehehe.. aminn2...yah inih di lanjutt beb... :D mian lama updatenya...

rinie hun : iyahh nie dilanjut maaph lama updatenya,,, :)

xxx : yee mank author bikin summary yg ndek chap pertama tp udah kiky update kugg... hhehehe

fyeahyaoi : mian.. mnk author buat gitu..udah kiky lanjutinn kugg :)

YoungChanBiased : yee beb.. nie HoHun..author demen baged ama ni magnae kalo nyiksaa sang leader,,,

Kazuma B'tomat : udah ada chap next kug :)

lyaSiBum : udah di lanjutt kug .. :)


End file.
